Twisted Sounds
by Iloveanime9493
Summary: Sakura has something to give to naruto but what happens when she hears these wierd sounds from inside naruto's apartment! What's going on behind his door and why does it sound like Hinata is in there too! Doesnt sound so good for everyone whos listening


**Hello there! Welcome to my awesome one-shot! Hopefully it will be great and you will love it and praise me!**

**Disclaimer: me don't know anything!!!**

* * *

It was another sunny day at the leave village. Everyone was either relaxing or working hard. A pink headed girl walked into the hokage's office. The hokage was sitting at her desk, doing her paper work that she loafs so much. When she looked up, she saw the girl and smiled.

"Well hello sakura. I'm glad you could make it. I have something for you to do." The hokage said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Tsunade picked up a file and handed it to sakura which she took.

"I want you to give that to Naruto. Its some things he needs to know if he ever wants to be the next hokage." Sakura looked at the file and then back at Tsunade who was smiling. Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok!" With that said, sakura walked out of the office.

_**At Naruto's Apartment**_

Sakura walked to Naruto's door and was about to knock until she heard voices inside. She put her ear against the door and listened.

"I've never done this before. Im kinda nervous."

'_That's hinata voice! What is she doing here?'_ She kept listening.

"Don't worry! It will be fun!"

'_Naruto?'_

"If you say so…"

"So first lets take off our jacket. It will get very hot in here."

"Ok"

There was some noise.

"Ok now all you have to do is touch that."

"Ok"

"Now I have to touch over here"

There was more noise.

"This is getting a little difficult."

"Don't worry about it. Now you have to spread your legs open so I can do this."

"O-Ok" Sakura's eyes went wide.

'_What_ are they doing? ' Just then she heard someone behind her

"What are you doing?" Sakura quickly turned around to see Shino and Kiba.

"Listening to what Naruto and hinata are saying."

"Hinata's in there? We've been looking for her. We need to train." Kiba said as he reached for the door knob. Sakura smacked his hand away.

"Ow!" Kiba said rubbing his hand. Sakura put her finger to her lip, making him confused.

"I'm trying to listen to them." Kiba and Shino looked at each other and shrugged. They put their ear to the door and also listen.

"Uh Naruto, this feels very uncomfortable."

"You'll get use to it, believe it!"

"If you say so"

More noise

"Ah!"

"Hinata! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"N-No I'm ok its just that I've never been in this position before."

"I'm sorry I'm on top of you. If we do this right, you can be on top of me!" Sakura, Kiba, and Shino were shocked.

"On top?" Kiba whispered Sakura shushed him and listened.

"What are you guys doing here?" The three turned around to see Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. Sakura and Kiba shushed them and gesture them closer.

"We think Naruto is doing something with Hinata." Kiba said. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Really now?" He put his ear to the door.

"I wanna listen too!" Ino said. They all went backed to listening.

"Ah! Naruto it hurts!"

"I know I feel the pain too."

"Can you move a little?"

"Like this?"

"Y-Yeah that feels good."

"Ok now it looks like your gonna have to put your leg over my leg."

"Like this?"

"Yup! You got it hinata!"

Hears giggling

"Hey move you head to the side so I can get through."

"Ok"

Silence

"Ah Naruto…"

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"N-No but it kinda tickled"

"Really? Like this?"

More giggling

"N-Naruto!"

"Ha ha! Just surrender and let me dominate!"

"N-Never!"

Loud noise

"Your tougher then you look."

"Thanks!"

"Now I'm going to put my hand between your legs so just relax."

"Ok" Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god!" Kiba said

"Poor Hinata" Chouji said

"I'm glad neji not here. He would kill naruto if he heard this." Shikamaru said

"Heard what?" Everyone turned around to see Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Neji glared at them, making them nervous.

"Shhhh! We're trying to listen what's going on in there." Sakura said. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Listen to what?" tenten asked.

"Naruto and Hinata. It sounds like their doing something." Chouji said. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"What are they doing?" He growled.

"Shush! I'm trying to listen!" Sakura put her ear back to the door and so did everyone else.

"Please naruto?"

"I don't know…"

"Please?"

"Hmmm…nope!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm so close!"

"Its so hard though…"

"I know but you'll get use to it"

"Alright" Neji was shocked then immediately angry. He was about to destroy the door if it wasn't for tenten, kiba, and Chouji holding him down.

"Chill neji. They probably aren't doing what we think their doing." Kiba said, trying to convince himself as well.

"Then what in the hokage's name are they doing?!" Neji growled.

"They are being very youthful!" Lee said with sparkles in his eyes. Everyone sweat dropped and ignored him.

"What are you guys doing?" Everyone turned around to see Jiraya, Guy, and Kakashi standing on the rail across from them.

"Are you guys spying?" Kakashi asked. Everyone looked at each other. Before any of them could say something they heard something behind the door. Everyone put their ears against the door.

"Ahhhh~"

"Feels good doesn't it?"

"Y-Yea, I never knew it could feel this good."

"See? And you wanted to stop. All you have to do is get in the right position."

"Like this?"

"Yup! Just relax, ok?"

"Kay." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Oh" Sakura said

"My" Ino said

"That's my naruto! He's finally becoming a man!" Jiraya said with a perverted smirk.

"It must be the youthful spirit! Right, lee?" Guy asked.

"Yes! Guy-sensei!" Lee said.

"Will you guys zip! They might hear us" Shikamaru said and everyone nodded and went quiet and back to listening.

"Did you hear something?" Everyone held their breathe

"Huh? No. Now stop trying to distract me, hinata! I wanna do this right!" Everyone sighed with relief.

"Well I guess it was just my imagination. Ok so now it looks like I have to put my hand between your legs this time."

"Wow, your pretty flexible, hinata."

" –giggling- thanks!" Everyone outside had their eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Wow…I never knew hinata was like that…" ino said, shocked.

"Me neither." Sakura agreed.

"Huh? What's this?" Again everyone turned around to see Kurenei and Asuma with a questionable face.

"Well it seems like hinata and naruto are doing something naughty inside." Kakashi said. Kurenei looked shocked.

"Hinata? Doing something naughty? That's hard to believe." Asuma nodded his head in agreement.

"If you doing believe us then listen." Kiba said. Both instructors looked at each other and shrugged. They joined the rest and continue to listen.

"Ahhh~ Naruto I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"Hold on, Hinata I'm almost there."

"Hurry"

"Here I go!"

"Ah!" Kurenei was shocked.

"Oh my goodness. I cant believe it." She said.

"Yeah, its pretty shocking." Asuma said.

"Told you" Kakashi said.

"What are you all doing outside Naruto's door?" Once again, they turned around to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino whispered excitedly.

"We're trying to figure out what Hinata and Naruto are doing inside." Chouji said. Sasuke raised an eye brow and decided to listen as well.

"Are you having fun so far?"

"Yeah, I never knew this would be so much fun! We should do it more often."

"Yeah! Now hold still while I put my hand down right…here!"

"A-Ah!"

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

N-no you just surprised me."

"Oh okay. Your turn."

"Okay then"

Some more noise

"Now I'm on top of you"

"Hehe, looks like it."

"I a-actually like it t-this way…"

"Really?"

"Mhmm…"

"Well how about I do this!"

"Ahhh~! N-Naruto!"

"Hehehe" Neji faced went red with anger.

"He. Is. DEAD!!!" He again was about to knock down the door but all the instructors stopped him.

"No you cant do that." Kurenei said.

"Yeah besides I want to hear more!" Jiraya said eagerly.

"Naruto, its your turn."

"Alright!"

Noise

"Move your head to the side ok?"

"Kay"

"There!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Huh? Are you blushing?"

"N-No!"

"Yes you are! Your so cute when you blush."

Silence

"Ha Ha Ha! Your face got redder!"

"N-Naruto!"

"Sorry hinata, couldn't help it."

"Can we please finish before anyone finds out where I am. Especially Neji."

"Oh yea, I so don't want to be killed by him."

"Yea he would flip if he saw us right now."

"Uh huh!" Neji smirked.

"Your damn right I'd kill you!" he whispered/growl

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone hushed at him, making him a little embarrass.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"…to come"

"Yea, me too"

"Lets hurry and finish this."

"Yea"

Hear more noises which made everyone's eyes the size of car wheels.

"Okay that's it! I'm going to kill him!" Neji said.

"Neji, don't –" Sakura said but was too late. He kicked down the door, byakugun ready. Everyone peeked inside and gasped. Naruto and Hinata were tangled up but not in the bad and perverted way. More like in the fun way.

They were playing twister

Everyone's jaw dropped. Naruto and Hinata stared at them, completely shocked. Everyone was silent till naruto spoke.

"W-What are you guys doing here?!" He asked, looking from his broken door to the others.

"Uh…" Sakura said

"Well…" Ino said

"Busted." Chouji said

"I knew this would be troublesome." Shikamaru said

"Oh boy…" Kiba said. Hinata looked at her teammates then to her very shocked cousin.

"U-Uh this isn't what it looks like." She said, nervous because a second ago it looked like he was going to kill anyone in his way. Neji stood for a few more moments and then glared at the blonde, who got mega nervous.

"What have you been doing to hinata?" He said, trying not to yell to loud.

"Uh well you see, I was walking down the street, bored, till I saw hinata. So we talked and stuff and I asked her if she wants to come to my place. She almost fainted but luckily she didn't. So when we got here we ate and talked some more. Shoot, hinata even helped me clean up my apartment." Everyone looked around to see that he was right. The place was spotless. No one has ever seen the place so…clean before.

"Wow…" They all said at once. Naruto nodded

"Yup, I was just as shocked as you guys are when we finished. Anyway, after that I found an old game I haven't played in so long. I asked if hinata wanted to play and of course, she said yes. And we just kept playing as you can see. It was just a friendly game of twister." Hinata nodded.

"Yes so please calm down, neji. I can take care of myself. I'm 17, you know." He did know he just had to make sure she was alive and not hurt.

"Alright then. I expect you to be home before dinner or else uncle will be upset." He said as he walked away.

"Well I guess I'll be going to. Wait up neji!" tenten said as she ran after him.

"Lets go lee! We must train our youthfulness!" Guy said and lee nodded as they both walked away.

"Well, I'll be going as well. Glad to see your okay, hinata." Kurenei said with a smile as she and asuma went away.

"Awww and I thought I would have more info for my research." Jiraya said sadly. He and Kakashi went off.

"I guess we'll talk to you later, hinata." Kiba said as he and shino ran off.

"Now that this is over with, I guess I can go lay down." Shikamaru said walking away.

"And I can have some more chips!" Chouji said.

"I better get back to the flower shop. See ya you guys. Bye sasuke!" With a wink, Ino ran off. Sasuke just sighed and disappeared.

"Um well tsunade wanted me to give this to you." Sakura said as she handed it to naruto, who had trouble untangling himself with hinata. Once he did, he took it and looked at it.

"What is it?" he asked

"She said its all the info you need if you ever want to be the next hokage." Naruto looked at her, shocked.

"R-Really?" she nodded.

"Yup!" Naruto jumped up in the air and then grabbed hinata's hands and spin her around. Sakura giggled and walked away, leaving them all by them self. When they were done spinning, they sat down laughing. Naruto looked at the folder and smiled.

"I'm one step closer to being the next hokage!" He said happily. Hinata giggled.

"Yea and I'm so proud of you." Naruto smiled at her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, making hinata smile and blush.

"And your one step closer into becoming the next hokage's wife." Hinata turned ten different shades of red. Naruto laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now that we're done playing twister, I found another game. A game that has to be played in the bedroom only, away from the door." Naruto smirked and hinata looked like she was about to faint.

"Y-You mean…" Naruto nodded.

"Its on the bed. First one to the bedroom gets to go first." Naruto got up and ran to the bedroom with hinata close behind him. When they got to the bedroom, they locked it and played loud music so no one could hear the giggling and moans from the room.

* * *

**Yaaaay! My second one-shot! I think I did a pretty good job, don't ya think? Anyway I refuse to continue cause I don't want to make this rated m! Hope it was still good!**

**Please R&R!**

**~*PEACE*~**


End file.
